


The path we take together

by taurenyavanna



Category: Clone Wars Wild Space, Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression, Angst, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, No Beta We Die Like Clones, RotS AU, Tooth Rotting Fluff, ahsoka is anakin’s younger sibling and obi-wan’s youngest child, anakin & obi-wan centered, blackholes, lineage feels, obi and padme are good friends, obi-wan is anakin’s father and you cam never change my mind, regressed baby ani and his bearded master/father obi-wan, sheev is a miserable crinkly old dick he could go and jump into lava
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurenyavanna/pseuds/taurenyavanna
Summary: He meant to tease, to sardonically roast him for his affinity to land (by Anakin’s standards, this is definitely not a crash). But there was no Anakin. Or at least not what Obi-Wan had expected to greet him: his 22 year-old former with a lopsided smirk plastered on his face, or a pair of hopeful blue eyes staring right back at Obi-Wan, patiently waiting for his reaction or approval, or any of the sort.No. None of those.The Force seemingly aims to rip off the only existing bits of sanity in his mind. For there, sitting on where his padawan had occupied mere seconds ago, was an unconscious little boy.Anakin Skywalker deaged through the Revenge of the Sith and my take on how it could change a LOT of things
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi - Relationship, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 63
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> again,, hope u enjoy my futile attempt. (3) at making fics 
> 
> this is a headcanon i couldn’t let go because baby ani and dad obi concept is my life (or basically any concept with dad obi & son ani) 
> 
> ALSO!!! please help me make this fic considerably decent. as i always say, i have no idea what im doing so i’d appreciate constructive criticisms!!!! 
> 
> p.s. this wasn’t beta read sorry for my indolent ass

His head was throbbing, his eyes almost desperately blinking to get past the blurry mists brought upon by one of his padawan’s favorite hobbies — crash landing a kriffing ship. 

Although it’s not just any ship this time, it’s the karking Invisible Hand: the renowned Separatist flagship commandeered by the infamous droid general himself. Or what’s left it, he supposed, anyway.

A moment of silence rang through the air as sparks of electricity were slowly subdued, the ship lousily attempting any semblance of stability as it lay on the Coruscanti plains. Obi-Wan let out a sigh, grateful that at least, for all the chaos it harbored, they had managed to accomplish their mission. Almost, yet not entirely, unscathed, he started to turn towards his former padawan, a devious grin escaping his lips as he brushed the strands of his hair blocking his sweaty forehead. 

He meant to tease, to sardonically roast him for his affinity to _land_ (by Anakin’s standards, this is definitely not a crash). But there was no Anakin. Or at least not what Obi-Wan had expected to greet him: his 22 year-old former with a lopsided smirk plastered on his face, or a pair of hopeful blue eyes staring right back at Obi-Wan, patiently waiting for his reaction or approval, or any of the sort. 

No. None of those.

The Force seemingly aims to rip off the only existing bits of sanity in his mind. For there, sitting on where his padawan had occupied mere seconds ago, was an unconscious little boy. 

Obi-Wan blinked, unable to comprehend the sight before his very eyes. He squinted his eyes, his mouth gaping wordlessly as he intently scanned the boy. He inched closer to where the boy slept, careful not to wake him as he took in the features of the child with undoubted familiarity.

It couldn’t be him. _It cannot be him_. But the Force screamed otherwise. This was Anakin Skywalker alright, thirteen years short of time and growth. 

Nine-year old Anakin (or what he seemed to be) was unconscious, his head rested against the uncomfortable chair of the flagship. The dark colored tunic and robe Anakin had personally chosen when he was thirteen was nowhere in sight. Instead, Anakin was in the beige tunic he had used through his padawan days. Right on top his ear rested the padawan braid, still short and new even when it was long severed.

Obi-Wan lost track of the time he’d been staring at his former padawan’s regressed form. His mind was racing, slight panic rising from the pit of his stomach albeit his stoic facade. He was only pulled out of his trance by the Chancellor's gasp. 

Apparently, the politician had jumped down his seat to witness what put himself in such a shock. “Am I right in assuming this is Anakin? How is this possible?” The chancellor asked, touching the boy’s hand with his own, his voice strained with surprise and confusion. 

Obi-Wan softly shook his head, “I’ve not a clue as to how, chancellor.” He replied, as his hand hovered above Anakin’s face. “But yes, it is him.” He confirmed, his free hand rubbing his beard ever so slightly. 

For all the niceties the Chancellor showed Anakin, Obi-Wan never trusted the politician. Much more now that he had heard the old man almost ordering his former padawan to leave him behind that fateful moment. Not that he had minded dying, of course not. Obi-Wan was no stranger to death, he had his fair share of brushing against it through his life. 

What bothered him the most was how cold and vile the Chancellor sounded, like a snake hissing venom at its prey. He wasn’t sure what it meant, but he was very well determined to put a safe distance between the chancellor and Anakin. Just because. 

And so he didn’t disclose what he had already thought of in his minutes of pondering. 

For on their way to Coruscant, the Resolute had passed through a massive blackhole. And Anakin, being a magnet to the strange and mysterious powers in the galaxy, had been made subject by another mysterious force ergo his turning into a younger version of himself. Or so Obi-Wan suspected. 

Even so, Obi-Wan knew that this was the will of the Force. Whatever the Force had in play for Anakin, Obi-Wan trusted it enough to lead his padawan to the right path. He could sense as much. He wasn’t sure how to undo this or what this could all mean or bring up, but the will of the Force had never rang any clearer.

He sighed, brushing the messy hair of his regressed, former padawan. “Anakin.” He called, cupping his cheek gently. Obi-Wan had no idea what to expect. Would he be a familiar face to Anakin? He sure hoped so, for he was very well familiar with a potential tantrum that could be thrown any minute now if he didn’t. He would also look for his mother, and Obi-Wan hayed that he would’ve to watch his old padawan break once more. 

The boy stirred, frowning as he struggled to pry his own eyes open. And when he did, Anakin remained silent, innocent blue eyes came staring at him in confusion as his tiny hand flew to his beard. “M-Master? W-When did you g-grow a beard? Y-you look old.”

Obi-Wan heaved a sigh of relief, offering the boy a smile. “Must you always chastise your old master?” Obi-Wan retorted, gently squeezing Anakin’s hand as he returned the fond expression at Anakin’s face. 

At least the boy knew him, recognized him. They may have to worry about returning him to his normal self later. For now, Obi-Wan was relieved he’s alright. “Do you feel alright, padawan-mine?” 

Anakin slowly nodded, his eyes wandering around the shambles that is the Invisible Hand. “Just a little dizzy, ‘s all.” He stopped, taking in the view of the the ruins of the ship. “M-Master,” Anakin began again, this time with a little difficulty. “W-where’re we?”

“Patience, dear one. Save your strength and your questions for later.” He replied, as he gently lifted the boy into his arms, cradling his head cautiously. Obi-Wan led the bewildered Chancellor out of this Force-forsaken hellscape to the Clones waiting to assist them at the nearest possible exit. “You’re safe, Ani.” He whispered, smiling softly as the felt small, weak arms wrapping around his neck as his not-so-former-padawan anymore fell asleep on his chest.

The mystery remains as it is, still unsolved and still utterly disturbing. But Obi-Wan had yet to worry about that. Because all that matters is that Anakin’s alive and well. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a hard time with this and i apologize if it sucks or just generally anti-climactic. i’m trying my best :(

As a child of the cruel sands of Tatooine, water was both a luxury and a consternation for young Anakin Skywalker. 

Aside from the scarcity of water in that sand-infested planet, it is something rarely gifted from the masters to their slaves. They would have a few — just enough to sustain their respective lives, enough that could still enable them to work, but a necessity acquired tediously it remains to be. 

But in Coruscant, water is _normal_. It is a necessity alone, not a necessity earned through hours of restless and excessive labor. It is not rigorously controlled by some figurehead who would unjustly decide who deserves to receive it and who doesn’t. 

Nope. 

Here, in his new home, water is for everyone. Water is available. Water is… _free,_ just like _himself_. 

He’s free. A thought he hasn’t really fully grasped. At least not yet. 

Anakin had been a slave all his young life. He wasn’t aware that he doesn’t need to hide his water bottle every meal. He didn’t know that he doesn’t have to measure his intake and resist his hunger or thirst. He never even knew water exists in volumes beyond his sprouting comprehension, nor of the skill of swimming and the act of bathing. 

It was in Theed when he had first encountered water of increased quantity. It was before the ceremony of Naboo, and master Obi-Wan had urged Anakin to take a bath.

_“T-Take… a bath?” Anakin repeated, his gaze wandering from the tub mister Obi-Wan pointed and back to the stoic eyes of his newly-appointed teacher_

_The young Knight averted his attention from his commlink and met Anakin’s bright blue eyes. “Yes, Anakin. It would be best if you get yourself cleaned before the ceremony starts.” He replied, offering Anakin a forced, small smile. “Besides, it is a bit itchy, wouldn’t you say?” Obi-Wan added, referring to the small strands of hair resting on Anakin’s nape, ones he obtained from his recent haircut._

_Anakin nodded reluctantly, his gaze flying back to the tub, then to Obi-Wan, who just returned his attention to his commlink, and back to the tub._

_Anakin gulped, forcing himself a few steps closer to the tub, his eyes never leaving the water. That is when Anakin exactly realized that for all of its importance, water is also very scary._

_With slightly trembling hands, Anakin started to remove his upper garments._

_He held onto it, his nails digging through the soft fabric of his clothes as if his life very well depends on it. His gaze remained on the gentle waves of the water, looking at it like it was one of those big starships Anakin had both uncomfortably loved seeing._

_Anakin was a brave boy, he had endured so much in his young life. But he didn’t know what to do! He hasn’t taken a bath before. Mom would only use sonicators to have him cleaned. What was he going to do?! He doesn’t want mister Obi-Wan to hate him more._

_Anakin lifted his gaze back to mister Obi-Wan who was a bit preoccupied with a comm from one of the council members (who also didn’t like Anakin so much). He wanted to speak, to tell mister Obi-Wan he didn’t know what to do. But words failed Anakin as he tried to make himself voice his concern._

_Panic started to rush through Anakin as he fiddled with his fingers nervously. He was scared, scared Obi-Wan discovers he doesn’t know how to “take a bath.” He doesn’t want to get sold to a new master!_

_The recently knighted Jedi might’ve heard his thoughts, for a second before Anakin’s eyes began to stream with hot tears, a gentle hand landed on Anakin’s shoulders. “Anakin, calm down.” Obi-Wan urged, pulling Anakin closer to him._

_Anakin was met with a pair of kind and concerned, yet sad, blue gray eyes. Mister Obi-Wan knelt in front of Anakin, brushing the boy’s tears off of his cheek with the back of his palm, as his other hand began rubbing small comforting circles on Anakin’s back. “You’re not a slave anymore, Anakin. I will never do what they have done to you.” Obi-Wan said, gripping Anakin’s hands with his own. “I must apologize, I didn’t realize you had no experience with this sort yet. But it’s okay, Ani, I’m here to help you in any way I can. I am never going to leave you. You are safe with me, padawan-mine.”_

Anakin never forgot the terror he felt that day. But what stuck more in both his mind and heart were Obi-Wan Kenobi’s words. His voice was still sad, as is almost everything with mister Obi-Wan during his first weeks of apprenticeship, but it was also firm, held with strong conviction. It was another promise, a vow Obi-Wan clearly intended to keep. 

And so he pushed past his anxieties and faced the roots of his dread. His fear remains, especially when he stepped unto the tub. More so when he sat in it, the water rising up to his neck. It was overwhelming, Anakin immediately panicked. 

He couldn’t breathe, all he could do was cry helplessly as he held unto Obi-Wan’s arms, who patiently assisted Anakin until he was done and cleaned. 

Anakin had bawled that he would never become a Jedi. How could he when he could not take a simple bath? But Obi-Wan’s reassurance soothed him, strengthened him just like his mom always did. 

So whenever he has to face the same quantity of water again, especially through various activities in his training; Anakin would always persevere to try (regardless of how terrified he was). Because he knew that master Obi-Wan would be there to catch him, at least until he learns to keep himself afloat on his own. 

That he wouldn’t drown, because his master was there for him.

But not this time. 

Anakin awoke with a start, abruptly sitting up as he rubbed his throbbing head with both his little hands. He blinked, immediately recognizing the color blue that was his surrounding, amidst the blur to his gaze. 

One more blink and his vision started to get clearer and clearer until he could see the blue landscape clear as day. 

Anakin did not like what he saw, for beyond his eyes laid an endless stream of water. 

Fear began to rise from the pits of his stomach, as he swivelled around his seat to take a good look at his surroundings. 

He was in some sort of a water transport; a boat it was called, he remembers. And around him was a vast body of water Anakin had never seen in his life. A breeze would brush past his cheeks here and then, but there were no birds chirping, nor a sun that could stand as source of this almost blinding light. 

There were no towering mountains, no beautiful trees of varying height and width. Nothing. 

Just a vast endless stream of blue-green water, matched with the sky’s blue horizon; and Anakin was helplessly right in the middle of it.

Where was he? How did he get here? He remembered falling asleep on the comfortable couch of the common room in their shared quarters after he tried to finish off his assignments. 

Anakin regained a bit of his consciousness when sturdy arms carried him to his room. He remembered his master gently laying him down on his bed, then sensed him picking up a few of his tools that lay messily on his bedroom floor on his way out.

He was in the Jedi Temple, two months into training to become a Jedi. So how in the karking hells did he get here?! 

Anakin closed his eyes, trying to center himself, like what Obi-Wan taught him whenever he felt immense anger or fear. But the images of his environment came swarming through his mind, attacking his stability.

Hot tears began to force their way from his closed eyelids, as he failed to control himself. He tried to use the Force to call his master, but no response came. He couldn’t even _sense_ his master. As a matter of fact, he couldn’t sense _anybody_ or _anything._ Nor could he reach out to a land for the matter. 

Anakin was completely alone, and trapped in this seemingly infinite stream of water. And there was no way out of here. 

“No child.” 

Anakin hitched a breath, every bit of his body tensing upon the sound of another voice. It sounded not too far from where he sat, but far enough to create a safe distance from him lest the stranger was an enemy. But it spoke with so much travesty that the air around him suddenly felt heavier than it was mere seconds ago.

“W-Who are you?” Anakin asked, prying his eyes open as he fixed the man with a glare of his own. He struggled as he attempted to maintain a stoic facade, imitating that of his own master. But the sound of the waves resonating through the air around him and the slight swaying of the boat he was in was not helping his resolve. But still, Anakin braved himself to look. 

It was an old man sitting across Anakin, alright. He was covered in black robes with a black cloak shadowing much of his face. All Anakin could make out was the man’s lips on a weirdly pale face, and it was curled into an almost devious smirk. 

How the stranger got there with him, Anakin doesn’t know. Just a minute ago he had scanned the place for life forms and found none. And just as he had finished an old man suddenly appeared out of thin air. 

And that wasn’t even the worst of it. Anakin may be new to the Force, but it spoke clearer to him than any other Jedi, he knew as much. And this time, it only screams **_danger_ **.

“What matters is who you are. What you will become.” The stranger replied, his voice was hoarse, and also kinda raspy, Anakin observed. It was soothing, but also felt foul and rotten. Anakin knew immediately the stranger wasn’t to be trusted. 

“I-I don’t understand.” Anakin replied, his curiosity getting the best of him as he fixed the old stranger with a wary look. 

The smirk dropped, and the stranger’s lips were now fully frowning. “In time, you will. For you are destined to great things far beyond the reaches of the Jedi.” The stranger explained, the corner of his lips quirking up abysmally. 

“The Jedi are only ever going to hold you back from your full potential.” The stranger added. “It is only at my side that you could attain great power.”

Anakin was about to retort, to scream at the stranger how wrong he was. But suddenly, Anakin couldn’t speak nor could he move his minute frame. He turned to the stranger who now had a hand raised as he towered over the young boy menacingly. 

Anakin began to scream as he squirmed himself out of the stranger’s hold; but it was only muffled by whatever the stranger was inflicting on him. “I believe you do not have a choice, my boy. You will be mine.You _are_ mine. And your precious master, nor any of the Jedi, could ever stop me.” The stranger hissed. “Stay with me, and together we will rise from the ashes. And so shall the flames of a new and better galaxy!”

Tears began to swell from Anakin’s eyes as he watched the stranger cackle at his distress. Anakin was more than panicking, he called for master Obi-Wan again and again. He screamed for his mom, yearning for the security of her arms. And yet no answer came. 

He was on his own. But the stranger was wrong, Anakin had a choice. 

_“You have a choice, Ani." Obi-Wan told him once. "You always have a choice. And I trust you to be brave enough to rightfully make yours.”_

It was to stay in the ship, and be devoured by the seething darkness radiating from the stranger. Or the unknown voyages of the water. 

Good thing Anakin, albeit his fears, paid attention to swimming lessons.

Channeling the Force, Anakin forced the invisible hands taking a hold of him to release him. With a blink of an eye, Anakin jumped towards the water, fast enough to only witness the stranger’s attempt to stop him from doing so. 

Anakin had managed to put a feet away from the boat and the stranger before he felt his leg crumple in pain. 

Anakin began to sink. 

His tears were no longer distinguishable as it instantly mixed with the water. He was drowning, and master Obi-Wan wasn’t there to rescue him. 

He was losing hope, Anakin knew he was going to die here. Alone, afraid and utterly helpless. 

Anakin was about to give up. He was just going to let his weight pull him down to the bottom. But then, he heard a voice — a voice with a thick, Coruscanti accent Anakin had taken comfort with. 

It was calling for him. Obi-Wan was calling for him. 

As if being a fuel tank recharged, Anakin ignored the pain in his cramped leg and began pushing himself up to the surface of the water. He flung his arms as fast as he could; determined to fight, to _live_. 

He would not abandon his master, just as his master would him. 

The next thing Anakin knew was that he was in the arms of his own master, shakily heaving as two, strong arms gently wrapped around his trembling form. He buried his face to his master’s chest as unwanted tears came streaming from his eyes. Anakin tightened his embrace, afraid that if he was to let go, he would be lost in the dark once again. 

He felt a gentle hand begin cradling his head, and a bearded chin brushed against his forehead as his master softly spoke to his ears. “It’s alright, padawan-mine, I’m here. It was just a dream.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young Anakin did what Darth Vader couldn’t: ventured off to the the unknown and to the seas of uncertainty, and leave the crinkly ass son of a bitch there to rot. 
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: obi-wan and padme have a little talk
> 
> as always it would be much appreciated if you leave me comments and/or criticisms!!! 
> 
> you can also find me in tumblr (link below) if you want me to have a piece of your mind about my abomination of a fic KSHSHS 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé and Obi-Wan have a little chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> achuta! meesa back. nothing's changed i still do not know what i am doing but i am still trying lol wrote this instead of sleeping, no beta read. hope u enjoy!
> 
> disclaimer: i have always loved the fact obi knew bout anidala but kept his mouth shut because, but felt like i needed this lil stuff from Karen Miller's Wild Space. so there's that.

Obi-Wan found himself at the doorstep of Padmé Amidala’s apartment. 

Truth be told, he has no idea why he came here. Just that the Force whispered, and him, being ever obedient to the will of the Force, obliged and made for the esteemed senator’s apartment. But it was also because he knew of what they desperately tried to keep from him. And so, there he was. 

However, leaving the temple had proven itself more difficult than he had anticipated. Especially when a frightened young boy clung to his arms as if his life depends on it. 

When Anakin awoke, he was terribly hysterical. The boy kept on screaming as his tears violently streamed down to his cheeks. Utter terror came surging towards Obi-Wan through their bond, so strong and so powerful, that could’ve taken any Jedi out for a few hours. Only years of experience with Anakin and his pure yet immensely powerful Force presence were the only reason he was still up, soothing the boy with tendrils of comfort through the Force and through his words.

Anakin fell asleep after an hour or so in Obi-Wan’s arms, after initially rejecting the idea out of the fear of having that nightmare again. He wouldn’t say what it was all about, and asking would only agitate him. So Obi-Wan, not wanting to exacerbate the situation and Anakin’s distress, decided to hold his tongue and just patiently wait until Anakin is ready to talk. 

But that doesn’t mean he isn’t worried. Anakin has been a subject to awful dreams since his childhood. But it never upsets him this much, which had Obi-Wan worrying more so. 

And, of course, there’s also the matter of Anakin’s regression. He had nothing but theories, he would even go as far as calling them speculations. For none, not even the wisest of Jedi masters nor the vast halls of the Jedi archives, could provide a logical explanation for this strange occurrence, 

Knowing nothing of the source sheds nothing but doubled questions. Knowing nothing ultimately slimmed their chances of bringing him back to the Anakin that is, not that was. 

And quite frankly, that isn’t at the top of Obi-Wan’s list. At least not yet.

With no one else to turn to, he had decided to convene with Padmé. He highly doubted she would know anything of this, most especially of how to reverse this. So he knew he went not to sit in counsel with the senator, but to confide, to inform,

Because he wasn’t idiotic enough to think she stayed true to her words. And because he wasn’t oblivious enough of Anakin’s life to not know what is actually going on. 

The door slid open, and Padmé’s inquisitive eyes met his gaze. Obi-Wan knew that gaze well enough; the confusion, and the sudden fear that jolted through her eyes when they met his. 

“Obi-Wan?” She inquired, eyebrows furrowing as she took him in. “It’s the middle of the night. To what may I be of service, Master Jedi?”

Obi-Wan sighed, unable to stop the grin that reflexively graced his lips. Always a senator. “Good to see you, too, my friend.” He greeted, offering the best smile his weary mind could offer. 

Padmé, still as perplexed as she was moments ago, returned his greeting with one of her own, her face lighting up upon the appearance of her vibrant smile. “I’m glad you decided to drop by. Please, come in.” 

Obi-Wan followed Padmé to the receiving room, and sat on the couch across her as Padmé politely asked C3PO for some refreshments. Obi-Wan kept his eyes downcast, rubbing his palm against each other as he tried to make out what to say next, where to go from there. How to exactly do this, and what did he hope to accomplish by doing so? 

He rubbed his beard, still deep in thought as he sensed Padmé’s full attention on him now. “I apologize for my intrusion this late hour, but I’m afraid it’s the only time I could manage without…” He stopped, unsure of how to break the news to her. “Well.” He said instead, leaning against the back of the couch as he avoided Padmé’s piercing gaze. 

How in the blazes is he so uneloquent now? 

He heaved a deep sigh in a slightly petty attempt to center himself, to brush off his anxieties and fear, even just for a second, just so he could properly voice what he had come there for in the first place. 

Best be done with it. 

“Padmé, I know, to some extent, what is still happening.” He looked up to find Padmé blankly staring at him, much like the ones she bestowed upon him all those years ago in this very same apartment. Long ago when Obi-Wan personally asked her to let go of Anakin, to be what they should be, not what they shouldn’t. “And maybe that is why I am here.”

If Padmé was shaken with his words, then she made a brilliant job of not showing it. But he knew her long enough to recognize the same, stony gaze in her eyes when they had the same conversation many months aho. She looked away, placing her hands on her lap as she spoke, “I’m afraid I do not understand, Master Kenobi. We have had this conversation before and I do not wish to subject myself to it again.” 

“You’re mistaken, Padmé. I am not here to chastise you, nor Anakin, for that matter, Padmé.” Obi-Wan began, softening his voice. “But I think it would explain why I went to you in the first place.” 

A shot of alert passed through Padmé’s eyes as the realization dawned upon her, “What happened to Anakin?” 

Obi-Wan sighed, rubbing his beard as he focused his eyes on his feet, “He is fine for the time being, Padmé. But I’m afraid my former padawan has been subjected to another one of the Force’s blasted tricks.” He explained, unconsciously sounding frustrated that Padmé was literally at the edge of her seat as she waited for Obi-Wan to go on. “He is... deaged at the moment, just as small as he was 13 years ago. Just as the boy you and Qui-Gon found in Watto's Junk shop.” He blurted out, not wanting to distress Padmé anymore than he had.

At the mention of Anakin’s regression, Padmé looked horribly stunned. She pushed herself up, her hand on her mouth as she attempted to process what she had heard. She paced for a few seconds in complete silence, with nothing but the Coruscanti traffic heard. Then she turned to Obi-Wan, horror evident in her eyes as her face contorted into an utter confusion this time, “H-How… how is that even possible?” She asked, mortified to the extremes.

Obi-Wanheaved a sigh, pushing himself up so he could stand next to Padmé who seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack. “I have just as much knowledge as you do regarding this matter my friend.” Obi-Wan replied dryly, his eyes trailing back to where the Temple laid. “As do all of the Jedi and the archives. All I have are theories as to what caused this, that somehow the blackhole we passed on our way here has been responsible for his regression. And even so, I’m afraid it is merely a speculation. Having no idea of the reason only makes it harder to find the solution. This has never happened before, and I’m afraid there is nothing we could do to reverse this. At least not at this moment.”

Padmé frowned, agitation now coursing faster through her veins and Obi-Wan could sense as such. “Padmé, please calm down. I know this is horrifying. But what matters is he is safe and --”

“No, Obi-Wan.” Padmé interrupted, her voice now evidently etched with anxiety. “You don’t understand.” 

Obi-Wan placed a steadying hand on his friend’s shoulder in an attempt to calm her, to help her center herself. He understood the reaction from Padmé. Had he not been trained to control his emotions, he would’ve reacted just as bad as she was doing now. Probably even worse. “Then make me understand.” He said, his voice soft, in the hopes of soothing his dear friend before she runs a hole through the floor. 

Tears suddenly started to spill out of Padmé’s eyes, shaking her head as her face contorted in both agony and fear. This was rather worse than what Obi-Wan had anticipated from her. Knowing Padmé, he expected her to be agitated, to worry, but not this. Not like all the hope she held dear in her heart suddenly drained. 

There was something else at work here.

This time, Obi-Wan held her hand and gently squeezed it. The gesture garnered the senator’s attention as she met Obi-Wan’s gaze with one of her own. “I must let you know that you could trust me. Especially when it concerns Anakin. Please, let me know however I could --” 

“I’m pregnant, Obi-Wan.” 

Now it was Obi-Wan’s turn to be surprised at such revelation. Pregnant? Anakin got Padmé pregnant? Force, the universe really is keen on kriffing Obi-Wan up, now isn’t it? He hasn’t fully grasped the situation Anakin currently is, but now he had another bomb detonated right in front of him. 

Oh, Anakin. 

“He wanted to tell you that we were married.” Padmé said in between her tears. “He really did, Obi-Wan. But..” Padme sniffed, her breathing becoming more and more troubled as she tried helplessly to even it. Obi-Wan, sensing it, gently pulled Padmé and assisted her back to the couch. He then offered her water which she gratefully took. Obi-Wan sat across her, patiently waiting for Padmé to recover; thus giving himself ample time to process the new information. 

He had known Anakin was in love with Padmé, and that all his efforts for his former padawan to maintain a platonic relationship with the aforementioned senator had all gone in vain. He knew, but he kept the secret to himself.

What a Jedi Master he turned out to be. It was his mandate to adhere to the code, much more that he is of the high council, a duty that he takes on very seriously and devotedly. But there was one little exception. Little but so strong an attachment that it could overcome years of training and devotion. 

He loved Anakin more than the code, more than the Order, more than his own life itself.

He had sacrificed so much for his boy, and that is something he would never cease to do. With that resolve in mind, he reached for Padmé’s hand, squeezing it once more as he tried to bare his heart out, to forget the damned code for just one second. 

“I want you to know that I… I l-love Anakin as I would a son, in all the ways that I can. All I ever wanted was what's good for him, what could make him happy. Just as what I want for you as my friend. And if it's with you, and should he decide to leave the order, then you will always have my support. But if not, then I will see to it that he can be with the family he acquired and the family the two of you made. Through any means necessary.

But this is hardly the time to convene about this, especially when he's not here to interrupt or insult me.” Obi-Wan teased, hoping to make the mood a little lighter. And thank the Force because Padmé smiled. 

“There are far more pressing matters we need to discuss. As of now, I am more concerned about the dangers of his regression. He cannot defend himself like he used to, he only had months of memories as my padawan. He could hardly wield his lightsaber, which concerns me. You know how many terrible enemies he had made across the galaxy. I fear I will not be there to defend him if needed. That is why I will need your help.” 

With a nod, Obi-Wan went on. “With your permission, I’d like to leave him with you when I am called to missions. You are a familiar face to him, he would trust you as he always did.

One more thing, Padmé, something sinister is brewing, I cannot tell you what it is or where it originates. Only that I feel a warning. Something is behind all this and I’ve not a clue as to what or who it is. That is why we must be careful, cautious at every turn.

I will comm Ahsoka once I return to the temple. I feel like she is needed here more than she is needed in Mandalore. I will ask Master Windu to come for Maul in her stead. No matter what happens, I will keep you and Anakin safe. Just trust me, Padmé.” 

With a small smile, Padmé squeezed her friend’s hand back, “With my life.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls lmk what u think or what to improve!! Thank you for readiiiing

**Author's Note:**

> pls help an aspiring (??????) write out by leaving my constructive criticisms/comments on how to make this a bit decent!!! THANK YOU FOR READING!!
> 
> you can find me in [tumblr](https://whinykin.tumblr.com/) hehe i'd love talk with you all :))


End file.
